The Immortals
by StormWolf10
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Tony are living on Pete's World when they realise that something is not quite right with them. And the Doctor realises that maybe there was more truth in an old Gallifreyan legend than he originally thought...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, yet another story! This started off as an alternative idea for my Lungbarrow series, but I decided to make it into a different story. This story bears no connections to my other 'Pete's World' series (Lungbarrow or otherwise) although some names and people may appear in both stories. Also, the Doctor in this is the Time Lord 10****th**** Doctor as, instead of a clone Doctor, Donna created the fully Time Lord 11****th**** Doctor, who stayed in the other Universe travelling with Donna, Amy and Rory in my own little fantasy world.**

_There is an ancient Gallifreyan Legend that speaks of a family with Supreme powers. It is said that they were as- if not more- powerful than the Time Lords themselves, and could hold the whole of time in their hands, its golden fire merely warming them and never burning. In a fit of rage, Rassilon banished them from the planet and forced them to seek refuge among the stars. Their powers grew stronger throughout their years exiled from Gallifrey, growing stronger as they were passed down each generation, and it is said that their descendants became so powerful that they are immortal. They can possess time and choose who can live and who can die. They tamed these powers, but they still reveal these powers when they become vengeful. They are to be feared throughout the Universe; they come with a storm and it is impossible to tell who the descendants of this family are. They are only known, in the legend, as one thing. The Immortals._

**~StormWolf10~**

Fifteen year old Tony Tyler straightened his tie in the mirror before sighing and heading out the front door, shutting it on his way out. Making sure it was firmly locked behind him; he then hurried down the gravel path of the Tyler Mansion, stopping beside his older sister and her husband. Like Tony, the Doctor was fiddling with his tie and straightening the cuffs of his black suit. Tony suppressed a smirk, knowing his brother-in-law hated his black suit, and was only wearing it because of the occasion, like the clothes Tony and Rose were currently wearing. While Tony was also wearing a smart black suit and shoes, Rose was wearing a simple black dress- that, according to Rose at least, _really_ wasn't her colour- and black high heels, a far cry from the black trousers and smart t-shirt she wore when working at Torchwood. The Doctor was glancing nervously at the sleek black car awaiting them, but Tony tried to ignore him; Rose had always explained to him that, if the Doctor was nervous, it was for good reason. However, Tony had known the Time Lord for twelve years now, and had never seen him as nervous as this. It worried the fifteen year old, because Doctor Theta Lungbarrow didn't do _nervousness. _He was always so confident and chatty, and, as much as Tony complained about it, he needed him to be like that now.

"You ok?" the Doctor asked his brother-in-law quietly, his hand still clasping Rose's reassuringly.

Tony merely stared at his brother-in-law, unsure whether to be amused or angry at such a ridiculous question at a time like this.

The Doctor seemed to realise this too, because he grimaced and said "Sorry, bit of a daft question, wasn't it? I mean, of course you're not alright..."

As the Doctor continued to babble, Tony fought down the hot tears he felt prickling behind his eyes, although he let out a watery laugh when Rose hit her husband in the chest, soundly shutting him up.

"Sorry." The Doctor mumbled apologetically.

Tony gave a swift nod before gesturing to the car.

"I guess we'd better get in? The chauffer looks a bit annoyed with us." Tony pointed out.

"Let him be annoyed. If you need a few more minutes then he'll have to bloody well wait!" Rose replied, shooting a glare at the driver, who recoiled.

"I'm fine. Well, as fine as I'm gonna be." Tony insisted.

Rose sighed before dropping her husband's hand and tugging her brother into her arms. He didn't resist, instead, Tony hugged her back tight, trying not to cry. It pained Rose to see her little (not so little any more, a voice in the back of her head chided, he's nearly six foot tall) brother in tears and she really wished that they didn't have to do this, but he needed closure and she wasn't going to deny him that. After a few long moments, the siblings pulled away from each other, both wiping their damp eyes. The Doctor hovered nervously in the background, scuffing his black shoes- not converses; he knew there was no way Rose would let him wear his converses- in the gravel.

"We'd better get going then, eh?" Rose suggested tearfully, forcing herself to smile.

The three of them piled into the back of the car and it finally pulled out of the drive, following the two hearses.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose and the Doctor kept glancing worriedly at Tony throughout the funeral service; unlike his older sister, Tony seemed eerily calm despite the fact they were cremating both his parents, but Rose knew him well enough to see that he was desperately trying to come to terms with what was happening around him. Once the service was over, they were led through a corridor to a garden, where all their flowers had been placed. Still, Tony didn't cry, but it was now only a matter of time when the shock wore off and it finally hit him. Of course, they had to stand and wait for all the other funeral attendants to filter past, each person wishing to give their condolences to them. It seemed to take forever- people just kept on coming; family members, Torchwood employees (Rose really had to wonder whether there was actually anyone at Torchwood today, because seriously, they all seemed to be at the damned funeral) and even the President. Rose swore, if she heard one more "it's such a tragic loss", "they'll be missed greatly" or "your parents were wonderful people. They didn't deserve to die" one more time, she was going to throttle someone. She understood that people meant it, she really did, but the comments were so unoriginal and depressing that Rose was running out of replies. However, they had eventually thanked everyone and they left to make their way to the wake.

**~StormWolf10~**

Once the wake was over, the Doctor, Rose and Tony were finally able to head home. They were extremely grateful that the President had allowed the party to be held at his large mansion, as it meant that the Doctor, Tony and Rose were able to go home and just relax. They thanked the President's personal chauffer for dropping them home and hurried inside. Rose was intending to talk to Tony before he got the chance to run off and hide, but by the time Rose had taken her high heels off, Tony had fled to his bedroom. Sighing, Rose headed upstairs to get changed.

**~StormWolf10~ **

"Rose?" the Doctor whispered.

Rose groaned in response, opening one eye to glare at her husband.

"What?" she snapped tiredly.

"I think your brother's ready to talk." The Doctor replied quietly.

"What?" Rose asked "It's..." she rolled over to check her alarm clock before turning back to look at the Doctor "two thirty am. What makes you think...?"

She broke off as the Doctor pressed a finger against her lips and whispered "Listen".

Rose did listen. There was nothing.

"I don't hear...Oh." she trailed off as she heard crying.

Quickly, Rose sat up, slipping out from underneath the warm duvet and hurried out the bedroom. As the crying persisted, Rose sped up, virtually running down the corridor until she reached Tony's room. Pushing the door open, her eyes scanned the room, skimming over his bean bags, desk and sofa before settling on the sturdy wooden ladder that led to the floor with Tony's bed. Unable to see him due to the half-wall that shielded his bed from view, Rose began to climb the ladder, silently cursing her father for giving Tony the split-level bedroom.

"Tony?" Rose called out softly once she reached the top of the ladder.

She heard her brother's breath quicken and saw him jump in the dim light.

"Rose?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Rose replied softly, before adding "Could you put the light on? It's a bit too dark for us to have a proper chat."

Suddenly, the bedroom area was flooded with light as Tony switched on a bedside light. Rose could see that his eyes were red and swollen, and he'd clearly been crying for a while. Scrambling up onto the floor, Rose hurried to her brother's side and enveloped him in a big hug.

"They're not coming back, are they?" he asked tearfully as Rose rocked him.

Rose could feel that she was crying now, as well.

"No, sweetheart. They're not." Rose whispered.

And, as the two siblings held each other, they didn't realise that everything was only just beginning...

**A/N 2: So, yeah...Writing the funeral scenes almost killed me, but I will start on the actual plot in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: new chapter. The story will really kick in here, along with some explanations.**

It had been just over two months since Jackie's and Pete's funeral and it was Tony's sixteenth birthday. Rose had tried exceedingly hard to make her brother's birthday really good, but the Doctor could just tell that it was going to be a miserable day for all of them. However, miserable or not, this was the day that would change their lives forever.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose Tyler had known there was something different about her for years. Everyone had noticed it, but no one could explain it. Of course, the Torchwood medics had performed test after test, and they finally came to the impossible conclusion that Rose Marion Tyler was, in fact, immortal. She hadn't known what to make of that, but her parents had known that they needed to get Tony tested out as well. However, when his results came back the same as his sister's, it had been the Doctor who had finally managed to make any sense of the results. Since then, Rose had not aged a single day, and it seemed that Tony would also stop aging at around twenty four, which meant they would eventually end up looking like twins. Eventually though, other things started to come to light, and the Doctor and Rose soon realised that she was still the Bad Wolf and, more importantly, she had the ability to take wolf form. This had required lots of training on Rose's part, and she had to keep her anger in check because that's what triggered the changes most. However, after lots of training, she found that she was able to change whenever she wanted to. She also had immense, raw power at her fingertips, the power of time itself, and she realised that with the Doctor by her side, this married couple had the potential to be feared throughout the cosmos. Nonetheless, Rose understood that she still had a lot to learn about these powers, and it had taken years for the powers to come to light. So, it was with quite a shock that Rose set her brother's birthday breakfast in front of him to see his eyes grow gold...

**~StormWolf10~**

"Hmm..." the Doctor murmured thoughtfully, staring at Tony's eyes intently "it seems to have stopped now."

"It did happen though!" Rose insisted.

"I believe you, Rose, but the powers you possess only came to light when you took the Vortex into your head." The Doctor pointed out gently.

"It felt weird...Like there was something burning behind my eyes." Tony chipped in quietly, staring into space "And there was something in my head, like it was trying to push me out of the way."

"Yeah," Rose told him sympathetically "it does feel weird the first couple of times."

"But, it must be something in our genes or something, if we both have it!" Tony realised, his gaze flicking from his sister to his brother-in-law and then back.

"Indeed." the Doctor mused "It reminds me of this old Gallifreyan legend..." He trailed off in shock as the realisation hit him like a freight train.

"What? Doctor, what is it?" Tony asked frantically.

When the Time Lord didn't respond, Rose joined in as well, and it showed how terrified she was that she called him Theta rather than Doctor.

"There was this old Gallifreyan legend," the Doctor explained, eyes fixated on an invisible spot above Tony's head "about a family who lived on Gallifrey and possessed these...These s_upreme _powers that made them as powerful as the Time Lords- some even said that they were _more _powerful. Rassilon- he created the Time Lord civilisation and was in charge of the Prydonian Chapter- hated that this lower family was deemed as powerful as him, so he banished them. They fled among the stars and, unable to return to Gallifrey, it was assumed that they set up home on another planet, but a revised version of the legend said that they fled to Earth and their descendants still remain."

Rose and Tony merely blinked at him. Sighing, the Doctor continued.

"It is said that their powers became stronger and stronger with each generation, and that it reached a point where the children became immortal. They could hold the whole of time in their hands and the golden fire never burned them, something even the Time Lords couldn't do."

Rose gasped as a memory flooded her mind's eye; herself, as the Bad Wolf when she was just 19 years old. The raw power had caused the Doctor to regenerate, but she had merely fainted...

The Doctor nodded at his wife gravely.

"That's not all, though. The family became known in the legend as the Immortals, but it took generations for them to actually become immortal. The first of the family to achieve mortality was a girl and her younger brother." The Doctor finished, staring intently at Rose and Tony.

"We're immortal." Tony breathed, shocked.

**A/N 2: Next chapter, the Doctor and Rose will start training Tony in shielding his Bad Wolf powers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter. And, when you read Tony's best friend Aaron, picture Charlie McDonnell, as that's who he's based on XD**

**Disclaimer: Not done one of these yet for this story but, yeah, if I did own this it'd be cannon..**

Tony Tyler had never seen his big sister transform into a wolf, but he had heard his family talk about it. Their mother had always said that the first time was quite startling, but you got used to it after a while. And, it wasn't until Rose transformed right in front of him that he realised just how startling it was; Rose's eyes glowed gold, and it spread across her body until a golden wolf stood in front of him. Tony yelped, and tried to push his chair away, but the Doctor squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. He glanced up at his brother-in-law, who nodded, and Tony tentatively reached out. Rose immediately padded forward and rubbed her muzzle gently against Tony's outstretched hand.

"Wow!" Tony murmured as Rose sat down in front of him.

Rose yipped in response, before backing away slightly and transforming back into her normal human appearance. She pushed herself to her feet and made her way back over to her brother.

"Ok?" Rose asked, noticing that, although Tony was impressed, he was also still slightly freaked out.

Tony nodded enthusiastically.

"How'd you do it? Can you teach me?" Tony asked excitedly, causing the Doctor to chuckle and ruffle his blonde hair.

"To be honest with you, Tony, it's a lot harder than it looks, and the first few times you transform, you won't even expect it." Rose explained. Noticing the devastated look that passed across the sixteen year old's face, she quickly continued. "That's why you need to control your anger; it happens automatically when you get really angry, but after a while you'll be able to transform of you own free will. But, whatever you do, you need to make sure you don't transform at school; here and Torchwood are fine, because everyone will know what's happening, but never ever at school, you understand? And really, try not to do it in public unless it's absolutely necessary."

Tony nodded, understanding the seriousness of the matter.

"But what stuff can I do now?" Tony asked, his gaze flicking between his sister and brother-in-law as the Doctor moved to stand beside Rose.

"We're not sure yet, so if anything out of the ordinary happens while you're at school, or out with your mates or whatever, you need to let us know. Like we said, your sister didn't show any signs of the powers until she took the time vortex into her head; we've not experienced this sort of thing so early on before." The Doctor explained.

"Now," Rose told Tony seriously, tugging him up by his arm and steering him from the kitchen and towards the stairs "I suggest you go get dressed for school."

**~StormWolf10~**

"C'mon, Tony! 'S just a kick about in the park. It'll be an hour, at most!" Tony's best friend Aaron begged, wandering down the London street with Tony.

Tony shook his head.

"I've gotta get home, it's my birthday and I know my sister's tried really hard to do loads of stuff for when I get home." Tony replied, tugging at his school tie.

Tony hated his school uniform, he really did, and he would be glad when he finished school and he'd no longer have to wear it. He and Aaron both attended the London Charter Academy for Boys, a private school where most of the pupils were upper-class snobs and all played cricket and rugby in their spare time. The uniform was simple but smart; polished black shoes, smart black trousers, shirt, tie and black school blazer with the Academy logo. Tony and Aaron had grown up together, and had been to the same schools ever since nursery, but neither truly fitted into their school environment- they both found all the other boys snobby, and they detested the uniform.

"Tony!" Aaron complained, kicking his football along the pavement in front of them "It's your birthday, just ring Rose and tell her we're going to the park for an hour, she won't mind!"

"Aaron, it's not that simple." Tony snapped "Mum and Dad died two months ago, and Rose has been working really hard ever since just so that I'd get a 'decent' birthday. Both her and Theta" Tony grimaced internally at that- it felt odd having to call the Doctor 'Theta', even Rose only rarely called him that- "have worked really hard for this, and they've both been dreading today. So, no, I'm not going to the park with you. I'll meet up with you tomorrow and we can spend the whole day at the park, it's Saturday!"

Sighing in frustration, Aaron conceded.

"Ok, fine. I hope you have a good birthday, and tell Rose and Theta I said hi." Aaron replied as he stopped outside the wrought iron gates of his house.

"Will do," Tony called back as he carried on to his house.

**~StormWolf10~**

Tony was almost at the entrance to their driveway when he heard someone behind him. Sighing, he ignored them and carried on, focusing solely on the crunch of gravel under his smart black shoes.

"Oi, Tyler!" a voice shouted out.

"Bugger off, Carlow." Tony shouted over his shoulder.

"Or what, Tyler?" the boy sneered.

"I think you'll find you're trespassing on private property, Carlow Houghton-Jones." Tony spat out, spinning around angrily.

Tony stopped instantly when he saw that the boy was not alone. Oh no, Carlow Houghton-Jones never went anywhere without his little 'gang'.

"Not so cocky now, are you Tyler?" another boy piped up.

"Shut it, Edmund." Tony shouted, trying not to let his fear show.

But the boys ignored him, drawing closer. Five of them, circling him. At 5' 10", Tony wasn't exactly at a height disadvantage, but the five teenagers all played rugby, and were much broader than Tony's skinny frame. Just as he swore they were going to surround him completely, he heard the front door slam shut.

"Oi, what are you lot doing?"

The five boys automatically backed away from Tony, who spun around to see the Doctor storming down the driveway, his Oncoming Storm expression set on his face.

"Well, are you gonna answer me?" the Doctor asked angrily as he reached them.

The five boys merely stared at him, while Tony drew himself to full height, grinning cockily.

"Need I remind you that you're on private property? I suggest you leave before I call the police. And I doubt your parents would like that, hmm?" the Doctor asked threateningly.

The boys needed no more prompting; they quickly spun on their heels and scarpered. The Doctor watched them go before turning to Tony and checking him for injuries.

"You ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?" the Doctor asked, concerned.

"Doctor, you're not my dad." Tony warned him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, sorry." The Doctor apologised, realising he certainly wasn't acting like his brother-in-law.

They began walking to the front door.

"So, what took you so long to get home?" the Doctor asked.

"Aaron wanted us to go to the park for a game of football." Tony explained.

"Well, why didn't you?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Coz Rose has spent ages planning this and I didn't want to upset her. No biggy, we're going tomorrow instead." Tony replied as he headed into the house and dumped his school bag in the corner before hanging his blazer on the coat rack.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have minded." The Doctor told him, frowning.

"I know, but today's not gonna be easy for any of us and...Well, I think we all need to be together today. I need to be here with you two." Tony admitted quietly.

The Doctor nodded in understanding, and patted the boy's shoulder.

**A/N 2: So, yeah, the bully boys will return later on...And I made the school up, using a similar school near where I live.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Continues straight on from the previous chapter. Starts off a bit angsty...**

"Ah, here's the birthday boy!" Rose announced cheerfully as she finished setting out a buffet-style meal on the large dining room table.

Tony smiled back, trying to ignore how ridiculously big the table looked now there were two less people to seat around it. In fact, the whole house seemed stupidly big now, but Rose had refused to move on the grounds that they'd be uprooting Tony from his childhood home right in the middle of his exams. There hadn't been staff in the house for years; Jackie had refused it point-blank, but the house had never seemed so empty until now. Tony was quickly drawn back to the present when he heard the Doctor telling Rose about the little confrontation outside.

"Have they done this before?" Rose demanded.

"Just a few snide comments or deliberately taking out my legs when we're playing football or rugby in PE. They do it to Aaron, too." Tony answered casually.

"And how long has this been going on?" Rose asked, frowning.

"A year or two, I suppose." Tony pondered.

"And you never told Mum and Dad?" Rose snapped, her anger beginning to show.

"And what would they do? I've tried telling the teachers at school, that only makes it worse!" Tony shot back.

"Well, surely you could have gone to your head of house, or the headmaster or something?" The Doctor suggested, not sure if he should get involved at all.

"Seriously? That will just make it ten times worse! They may stop at school, but once they're out those school gates, they'll be on me like a pack of bloodhounds!" Tony protested.

Rose sat down heavily in a chair.

"Maybe I should give the school a ring, or go and speak to the headmaster..." Rose murmured.

"No!" Tony shouted, wide-eyed "Rose, you can't!"

"I'm not just going to stand here and let them bully you! I'm your big sister!" Rose told him angrily.

"Exactly, Rose! You're not Mum!" Tony bellowed back. And then he swallowed hard.

The two siblings just stared at each other, the silence seeming to last for ages, although it was actually only about a minute.

"No, I'm not Mum. But I'm trying my best." Rose conceded quietly.

"That's the point though, Rose! You act like you're my mother, telling me off and sending me to bed at ten o'clock and ringing the school at the first sign of trouble! I don't want you to be like that. I want you to be like how I remember you, when I was little. We used to play games and build pillow forts and muck about! You're so serious now!" Tony complained, although he lowered his voice slightly.

"Well, that's fine complaining but, unless you haven't noticed, I am old enough to be your mother!" Rose retorted angrily.

The point Tony had just made only served to painfully remind Rose just how big the age gap between the two of them was; it was something that she'd found indescribably awkward when Tony was younger- before it became apparent that Rose wasn't aging- and she'd pick him up from school, or take him to the park. The looks she used to get off people while they were out, obviously pegging her as a young single mother who'd gotten drunk and ended up having a baby when she was barely out of her teens.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Rose. I...Can we just pretend this didn't happen?" Tony asked meekly after a few moments.

It was then that Rose noticed he was trembling. Quickly, she rushed over to her brother, and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before Tony decided that it had been long enough.

"Now," Tony announced, plastering on a cheeky grin "I'm assuming you've got me some birthday presents?"

Rose shook her head at his cheekiness, grinning.

**~StormWolf10~**

Three hours later, Rose was curled up on the sofa in the sitting room, cuddled close to the Doctor. Everyone had eaten their fill of food; crisps, sausage rolls, cheese and pineapple on sticks, and more, and Rose and Tony had drunk an unhealthy amount of coke between them (something the Doctor, who had stuck to tea, was disgusted by). Tony was sat on the floor, still surrounded by wrapping paper as he carefully tuned his new Les Paul electric guitar. He had wanted a new guitar for months, but had been putting up with a cheap second-hand one that Pete had brought for £50 and promised him that, if he decided he wanted to still learn after a few months with that guitar, Pete would buy him a more expensive one. When he'd unwrapped it, Tony had spent the next five minutes hugging the Doctor and Rose and thanking them over and over again, but he had finally settled down and begun fixing it up ready to play. Rose had laughed at him and pretended to be annoyed that he had practically ignored all the other stuff he'd been bought. Tony had frantically back-peddled at that, desperately trying to assure Rose that he loved every single present they had gotten him, until she started laughing and he realised she was winding him up.

"Is it alright if I take the guitar round Aaron's tomorrow? He's been going on at me for months to help him try and set up a band." Tony asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just be careful with it; I know how over-active you and Aaron can get and we can't afford to buy you another guitar." Rose told him seriously.

"I've measured it up, and you'll be able to use your gig bag and strap from your old guitar on it." The Doctor chipped in, nodding at Tony's new guitar.

"Thanks!" Tony announced, grinning.

"Hey, who bought you the DC skate shoes?" Rose asked, nodding at the black and white shoes on the floor.

"Oh, they were from Jake." Tony replied, still fiddling with the guitar strings.

"Have you text him to say thanks?" the Doctor asked.

Tony nodded. He had grown up with Jake Simmonds being at the house quite a lot, particularly when he was little, and even when Tony had gotten too old and 'mature' to play hide and seek in the garden, Jake had continued to buy him birthday and Christmas presents every year.

**~StormWolf10~**

It was another four hours until Tony went to bed, and it was almost 11. Rose was exhausted, but determined to get everything tidied up before she went to bed. However, when she started washing up the numerous plates, the Doctor finally tugged her away and turned her to face him.

"Now what's all this about, hmm? If you're worried about those boys, I'll go and have a word with the Headmaster on Monday." The Doctor offered, watching his wife intently.

That was when her dam broke.

"I've been so, _so_ stupid! Why the hell did I think I could make today perfect?" Rose cried.

Sighing, the Doctor quickly drew her in for a hug, letting his wife sob into his shoulder.

"Hey, come on now," he told her gently "today was alright! We all knew it wouldn't have gone perfectly, but you tried your best and that's what counts."

"Still wasn't good enough." Rose mumbled into his shoulder.

"Rose, sweetheart, it was fine! Tony liked all his presents, we all had a bit of a laugh..." The Doctor pointed out.

"But Mum and Dad weren't there." Rose whispered.

**A/N 2: Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot, not even Tony Tyler...I do own Carlow and his friends though, but I don't really like them anyway...**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tony insisted, holding his hands up "This isn't working, Aaron."

Sighing, Aaron stopped playing his guitar.  
>"Well, what are we going to do?" Aaron asked exasperatedly, turning to face his best friend.<p>

"Well, we need to find a bass player; what kind of band doesn't have a bass player?" piped up Tom, the drum player.

Both Aaron and Tony had known Tom since infant school, and the three of them made a formidable team. They had been inseparable right up through junior school, but it ended when Tony and Aaron went to the London Charter Academy for Boys while Tom attended Thames House Academy. However, they did meet up on weekends, determined to continue their strong friendship. Nonetheless, this whole band idea was proving a little too tough on the trio of teenagers.

"How about my cousin James? You guys remember James, right?" Aaron asked, watching Tony and Tom nod "Well, he plays bass, and he left his band because a few of them went off to college and he didn't get on with the new people."

"Give him a ring; see if he can come round today." Tony prompted, hoping to get this new band up and running as soon as possible.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Hey," Rose mumbled, kissing the Doctor on the cheek as she headed into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart. You feeling better now?" the Doctor asked, watching Rose pour herself a coffee.

"Yeah." Rose replied quietly, not really wanting to talk about the previous night's events "I think I just needed to let it all out, you know?"

The Doctor nodded sympathetically.

"What time is it?" Rose asked suddenly. "Tony wants to go to Aaron's today, he should get up soon."

"It's quarter past ten. Tony left to go to Aaron's about forty-five minutes ago; he's probably already there." The Doctor answered, pushing a plate of toast across the breakfast table for Rose.

**~StormWolf10~**

Seventeen year old James Donaldson grinned at Tony and Tom, high-fiving them.

"I haven't seen you guys for years! Good to see you again!" James told them as he slid his bass out of its case.

"Good to see you too, James." Tony replied, grinning.

"Oh, and sorry to hear about your parents, Tony." James added quietly.

Tony nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey, check out Tony's new guitar! Rose and Theta bought it for him for his 16th!" Tom announced, nodding at Tony's Les Paul.

"Woah! Nice!" James smirked in approval. "So," he continued "you guys want me in your band, eh? What kind of stuff have you come up with so far?"

"Well, actually, so far all we have is a name and a few covers." Aaron admitted, grimacing.

"Yeah, it was tricky without a bass, hence why we called you." Tony added.

"Ok, so first off, what's the band's name?" James asked, his interest piqued now.

"Pantheon of Discord." Tom announced, glancing at Tony as he spoke.

James' gaze flitted between the three boys. "I'm guessing that's another of Tony's little Torchwood jokes?" James asked, smirking.

"Yeah, they were a group of transcendental beings that wanted to cause chaos and alter reality. Not that that's got anything to do with the band, really. I just always thought it'd make a good band name." Tony explained, blushing slightly.

James chuckled. "Cool," he replied honestly "now, what covers have you done?"

"Um, well, we've done Always Attract by You Me at Six, Fix You by Coldplay and The Heart Never Lies by McFly." Aaron answered quickly, ticking them off on his fingers as he spoke.

"Brilliant!" James gushed, evidently impressed "We can spend today working out what everyone's strengths and weaknesses are and then we can write some stuff. I know someone who'll let us play at their bar for a few gigs."

"Awesome! We'd better get started, then!" Tom announced, grabbing his drumsticks.

**~StormWolf10~**

By the time Tony arrived home that night, he had been out for ten hours and was exhausted. He collapsed onto the sofa opposite the Doctor, who merely chuckled and threw the TV remote to him.

"I'll stick some chips in the oven for you, yeah?" Rose suggested, pushing herself off of the sofa.

Tony nodded tiredly as he kicked his trainers off. "Yeah, thanks." He mumbled.

"So, how was band practice?" the Doctor asked as Rose left the room.

"Yeah, it was good. Aaron got his cousin James to come round- you know James, right?- and he reckons he can get us a few gigs and stuff. We've started trying to write our own stuff too." Tony explained, only half paying attention as he watched TV.

"You going back round there tomorrow?" the Doctor asked, internally smirking at how difficult it was to retain a conversation with the sixteen year old.

Tony merely shrugged, flicking through the TV channels.

**~StormWolf10~**

It was Monday afternoon, and Tony Tyler hurried home in the persistent downpour that pounded the London streets. He hadn't gone to Aaron's house again, as Aaron had come down with stomach flu in the early hours of Sunday morning. His head down, Tony concentrated on putting one shoe-clad foot in front of the other on the pavement that was slick with rain; the summer weather had given way to constant rain all day. His blonde hair was plastered to his head by the rain, and as Tony hurried along, he suddenly walked straight into someone. Looking up, all he could see at first was the back of an expensive black coat, but as he wiped the rain from his eyes, he saw who it was. Carlow Houghton-Jones and friends. Swallowing hard, Tony stood up straight, determined to stand his ground.

"Well, well," Carlow drawled, looking the sodden Tony up and down, a sneer on his face "look who it is; Tyler."

"Back off. You don't wanna mess with me," Tony told them lowly, hoping that it sounded as menacing as it did in his head.

The boys merely chuckled.

"Looks like Tyler's finally gotten himself some guts!" Edmund piped up, sniggering.

"Took him long enough!" a third boy quipped.

As the gang continued their taunting, Tony could feel him anger rising, and he remembered Rose's words to him not four days before; snippets of the conversation echoed through Tony's mind.

"_You need to control your anger; it happens automatically when you get really angry"_

"_You need to make sure you don't transform at school; here and Torchwood are fine, because everyone will know what's happening, but never ever at school, you understand?"_

"_Try not to do it in public unless it's absolutely necessary."_

But Tony soon found that he could not control his anger much more.

"Get out of my way, Carlow!" Tony interrupted darkly.

The look of amusement was soon fading from the other boys' faces, all except for Carlow, who merely smirked.

"Or what, Tyler?" Carlow asked darkly, stepping forward so he was toe-to-toe with Tony.

At Carlow's remark, Tony Tyler felt something snap deep inside of him. His mind began burning, his consciousness being overtaken. The blood in his veins turned to a golden fire, rushing through his body as it morphed and took on a smaller, lower shape. His eyes glowed the brightest gold, and a tiny part of Tony's sub consciousness was pleased to see Carlow and his gang back away from horror, although they seemed too shocked to do much else. As his body stopped morphing, Tony realised that this was his chance to escape. As Edmund foolishly stepped forward, his hand outstretched to touch Tony's muzzle, Tony growled, poising himself for an attack. Edmund and the rest of the boys leapt back, but Tony was surprised at how high pitched the growl sounded. Nonetheless, he wasted no more time. Bounding past the startled teenagers, Tony set off along the street.

**~StormWolf10~**

The familiar route home seeming so much more different; everything was higher, the ground felt strange beneath his paws and his sense of smell and hearing were heightened beyond words. As the tarmac road gave way to the gravel path of the Tyler Mansion, Tony picked up his pace and let out an abrupt howl. The howl did its job, and a rather confused Doctor stuck his head round the front door, glasses perched on the end of his nose and hair askew, frowning. Then, his eyes widened as he saw the golden-furred wolf bounding up the gravel driveway, its fur slicked back by the persistent rain. The Doctor had just enough time to dive out of the way, and the moment the small wolf's paws connected with the marble tiles of the entrance hall, his paws skittered on the smooth surface. The Doctor gathered his senses quick enough to slam the door shut, and span round just in time to see Rose hurry in from the sitting room.

"What the-?" Rose startled, eyes widening when she saw the wolf sat on the marble floor "Oh, Tony," she sighed, before giggling slightly at the forlorn look on the wolf's angular face.

Tony yipped quietly, standing and shaking the rain water from his body. Both the Doctor and Rose winced, stepping back slightly to avoid getting wet. Once Tony settled again, Rose crossed to kneel in front of him, rubbing his muzzle gently.

"What happened, eh, Tony?" she asked softly "We told you not to transform in public,"

Tony yipped quietly again, and the Doctor had to stifle a grin as he could almost hear the guilt. Then, he realised something.

"Tony," he asked, crossing the room to kneel in front of him "do you have any idea what you look like?"

Tony shook his head. The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other, before nodding. Rose stood, leading Tony over to the large full-length mirror by the front door. Tony cautiously stood in front of the mirror, surveying his reflection.

"Well well," the Doctor laughed, watching Tony's expression "I wasn't aware wolves could look shocked! Obviously I was wrong!"

Rose had to do a double glance, but, sure enough, Tony was looking rather shocked at his reflection. Without warning, Tony began transforming again. Both adults stepped back, giving him room. As Tony pushed himself to his feet, his shocked expression remained.

"I'm a wolf cub!" he exclaimed in shock.

The Doctor nodded, chuckling, while Rose shrugged.

"Makes sense. I'm a fully grown wolf, but there's twenty-one years between us, and you are technically a child," Rose reminded her brother.

"Yeah, but I'm a bloody wolf cub!" Tony repeated astounded.

"Ah," the Doctor teased, ruffling Tony's hair "but you are a cute one at that!"

Tony merely responded by sticking his tongue out at him.

**A/N 2: So, yeah, Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the total lack of updates! Had writers block for ages, but hopefully this chapter will allow me to lead into the main story plot I had. Anyways, if you have any ideas for plot lines, let me know!**

As the months wore on, the weather warmed and the summer saw Tony on study leave, spending most of the first few weeks in his bedroom studying for his remaining few exams. They had had no more mishaps with his Bad Wolf powers, and it seemed that Carlow and his friends were too frightened by what they had seen to bother Tony or, indeed, to tell others what they had seen the fellow teenager do. However, by mid June, both Tony and Aaron had finished their exams, and had taken to spending their days practicing songs on their guitars, and even on occasion writing their own music. Tony was surprised that Aaron seemed to prefer coming round his, despite all the amps and equipment being set up at Aaron's. Not that he minded though, it at least meant he didn't have to lug his guitar round.

"Have you asked Theta and Rose about the gig this Saturday yet?" Aaron asked suddenly one day during rehearsal.

Although Tom still had a few exams left, he had been attending the rehearsals they had on Saturday mornings at Aaron's, and James had managed to book them a gig at a club his old band played at a few times.

Tony shook his head.

"They've both been really busy with Torchwood stuff at the moment, haven't had a chance to bring it up," Tony replied.

It was true, to an extent. They had been really busy with Torchwood stuff; particularly with arranging who would become Director now Pete was gone. They had tried offering the job to both the Doctor and Rose, and both had turned it down- they were far happier being on a Field Team, and Rose had had to take over Vitex as well so didn't want any added pressure from Torchwood. However, Tony had also struggled to work out how to ask his sister about the gig without her inviting herself along- there was no way he was going to let her and the Doctor come and see him play, it'd be too embarrassing.

"Well, get a move on! We've only got a few days before the gig, and if you can't make it none of us can do it!" Aaron pointed out, smirking.

Tony nodded, swallowing hard.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Absolutely not!"

"But Rose!" Tony protested, following his older sister around the kitchen as she put away the newly washed up dinner plates.

"No buts, Tony. There's no way I'm letting you do that gig when you won't give me the name of the club or the time it finishes!"

"Oh come on, Rose! Tom and Aaron are allowed to do it! If I say I can't do it they'll have to cancel!" Tony complained.

"Well, their parents must be fine with their kids wandering around London at the dead of night then!" Rose replied coolly, before realising what Tony had said "Why won't they be able to do the gig without you? Aaron plays lead guitar too,"

"I'm…I'm kind of the singer too," Tony muttered, rubbing the back of his neck- a habit he had picked up from the Doctor.

Rose gaped at her little brother.

"I…I didn't know you could sing," Rose answered eventually.

Tony shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," he replied "but I really do need to do that gig,"

"The answer's still no," Rose answered as she put away the last of the washing up.

Tony glared at his sister, ready for an argument.

"I know for a fact that you used to go out in London at all hours when you were my age! Especially when you were seeing that Jimmy Stone!" Tony announced, smirking.

Rose sighed.

"Tony, I did some stupid things when I dated Jimmy Stone. And several of them involved going out- as you put it- 'in London at all hours'. It's not a pleasant place to be at night, especially where I grew up, and you know it. Mum explained all this to you," Rose replied, watching her brother carefully.

"Whatever," Tony muttered, turning on his heels and wandering from the room.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Doctor," Tony began, leaning against the doorway of the office.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and continued sorting through the paperwork he had to complete for Torchwood.

"What do you want, Tony?" he asked without looking up.

"James organised a gig for our band this Saturday, and I was wondering if it's alright if I went?" Tony spoke in a sweet voice that the Doctor knew he had gotten from Rose.

"You'll have to ask your sister," the Doctor replied without looking up.

Tony sighed.

"But I already have!" he complained.

"And let me guess; Rose said no," the Doctor noted, realising now that if Tony was asking him, it meant Rose had refused.

"Well…" Tony trailed off.

The Doctor finally spun round in his chair to face Tony, pulling his glasses off as he did so.

"Look, Tony, it's really up to your sister. If Rose has told you no, then I'm afraid you can't go." The Doctor answered, smiling apologetically.

Tony sighed and pushed himself away from the doorway, heading back to his bedroom.

**~StormWolf10~**

Saturday arrived rather quickly. Despite begging and pleading with his sister for the past few days, Tony was still being told that he couldn't play at the gig. As he glanced at his alarm clock, he saw that it was quarter past six in the evening. Standing up, he brushed down his t-shirt and skinny jeans before slinging a hoodie on and grabbing his guitar. He was to meet James and Aaron at Aaron's house, where they would head to the club they were playing at. The rest of the band still didn't know that Tony technically shouldn't be attending the gig, but he was hoping that he could get to the gig, play and be back before Rose and the Doctor even noticed he was gone. He had headed to bed fifteen minutes ago, feigning a migraine, and he had quickly packed his guitar upon arriving in his room. Now, however, was the tricky bit. Tony carefully slid his bedroom window open and climbed out. His bedroom window was right next to a large apple tree that Tony knew was sturdy enough to take his weight. However, he had never before made the trip out the window and down the tree with his guitar on his back. Nonetheless, just over ten minutes later, Tony arrived at Aaron's house with both him and his guitar intact.

"Ready to go?" James asked, grinning.

Tony nodded and they headed to James' car.

"Are Theta and Rose coming?" Aaron asked as they loaded their guitars up.

"No," Tony answered, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Aaron asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, I always thought you and Rose were close!" James commented, frowning.

"They…They couldn't make it," Tony lied.

"Oh well, there's always next gig," James replied, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Yeah," Tony muttered as he climbed into the car.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose knocked on Tony's bedroom door.

"Tony?" she called quietly.

There was no answer, and Rose cautiously opened the bedroom door. Tony had headed up to bed three and a half hours ago now, and Rose felt the need to check up on him to see if he was alright. As she stepped inside, she saw that the room was dark and the bedroom window was open. Assuming that Tony's migraine was worse than he'd let on due to the darkness of the room and the brisk breeze that now swept through the room, Rose reluctantly switched the light on and headed to the ladder that led up to Tony's bed. She balanced a glass of water and some paracetamol in her hands as she ascended the ladder.

"Tony? I've brought you a glass of water. Got you some paracetamol too," Rose announced as she reached the top of the ladder.

There was still no reply, and Rose frowned. Then, her eyes widened as she saw that Tony wasn't in his bed. Quickly abandoning the glass of water and packet of paracetamol, she hurried back down the ladder, only to see that Tony's guitar was missing from where it usually sat beside his sofa. Rose quickly switched the light off and hurried from the room.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Ok, this is it," Aaron murmured, his eyes wide.

"You three alright?" James asked, smirking at the three younger band members.

Aaron, Tom and Tony all nodded, wide-eyed. James laughed at them and began to nudge them onto the stage as one of the barmen announced that 'Pantheon of Discord' would be tonight's band. The four quickly took their positions on the stage, Tom behind his drum kit, Aaron to the left of the stage, James to the right, and Tony in the centre of the stage at the front. Swallowing hard, Tony glanced at Aaron, and then at James, and before he knew what was happening, they had begun to play.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I'm going to kill him!" Rose muttered as she paced the sitting room.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and quickly ended the phone call with a swift 'Ok, thanks,'.

"Well?" Rose demanded as the Doctor put the pen down.

"Aaron's Mum gave me the address of the club," the Doctor announced, waving the pad of paper at his wife, who sighed with relief.

As the pair hurried from the mansion and out to the garage to get the car, the Doctor laid a hand on Rose's arm.

"Just…Go easy on him, yeah?" the Doctor told her quietly.

"_Go easy on him_?! He deliberately disobeyed us! I told him I didn't want him going into London this late at night, and he sneaks out and goes anyway!"

The Doctor could tell Rose was furious, and she was understandably worried about her little brother, but he really didn't want her bursting into the club and causing a scene.

"Just…Wait until we get home to really have a go at him, yeah? It'd only take one idiot to ring the newspapers and they'll have the paparazzi there quicker than we can blink," the Doctor reminded his wife.

Rose reluctantly nodded as she climbed into the car.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose pushed open the door and stepped into the club Tony's band was apparently playing at. It looked pretty much the same as many of the clubs she'd gone to in her teenage years; dark, cramped and full of teenagers and students, with a small stage at one end of the building. As she pushed through the crowds, she could hear You Me At Six's Always Attract playing, and as she couldn't really see much of the stage (and it looked like it was pretty empty anyway), she assumed that it was some CD the barmen had put on in between sets. Rose hoped that this meant Tony's band had already finished and she could drag him home. However, as she and the Doctor pushed through the crowd, they finally managed to see the stage. A stage that was very much _not_ empty. A stage that Tony was currently fronting, and- most surprisingly- belting out the lyrics to the song in perfect pitch. Rose could do nothing but gape as her little brother continued to sing and play the guitar, the rest of the band playing along with him. Glancing at her husband, Rose saw that he too was rather shocked.

"I didn't know Tony could sing!" the Doctor told Rose, leaning closer so she could hear him over the noise.

Rose shook her head mutely, and the Doctor grinned.

"Still gonna tell him off?" he asked.

Rose glared at him before nodding.

"Just because he can sing and his band's quite good, doesn't mean I'm letting him off!" Rose replied.

Eventually, the song came to a close and, as the crowd cheered and clapped, the band headed off the stage and into a small room at the back. Determined, Rose hurried through the crowd, the Doctor following, and they headed into the small back room. Tony was in there with James, Aaron and Tom, all four of them laughing and chatting as they packed their equipment up. However, Tony's laughter quickly faded as he noticed his sister and brother in law in the doorway.

"Oh! Hi Rose, Theta," Aaron piped up, still grinning and oblivious to the tension in the air "Tony said you couldn't make it tonight! Glad you did though,"

"Yeah, what did you think?" Tom chipped in, beaming.

"You guys are good," the Doctor admitted, smiling at the boys "you're really good!"

"Yeah, good to see rehearsal's paying off," Rose added, smiling weakly.

However, by now Aaron, James and Tom had realised that there was something going on, and they descended into an awkward silence. Eventually, the awkward silence was broken by James."  
>"Aaron, Tom, why don't you help me load the car up, yeah?" James suggested quietly, picking his bass up.<p>

Aaron and Tom nodded mutely, grabbing various equipment and following James out the back door to where they'd parked the car. The Doctor, Rose and Tony were left alone.

"Tony, when we get home, you're grounded," Rose told her brother suddenly.

Her tone left no room for arguments, but Tony still tried.

"Oh come on, Rose! I couldn't just leave them! Besides, you said we were good!" Tony complained, glaring at his sister.

"Yeah, your band's good, but you still lied to us and came to the gig despite me telling you you couldn't go!" Rose replied coolly.

Then, before Tony could reply, Rose had picked up his guitar and he was being escorted out the door to the Doctor's car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Please remember to read and review!**

"This is totally unfair, you know!" Tony yelled down the staircase.

"Yeah, whatever," Rose shouted back, rolling her eyes as she headed into the sitting room.

It was two days after Tony's band had played at a club in London, and the teenager was still furious at his older sister for grounding him. In fact, he was so furious that he had transformed into wolf form no less than seven times since being led from the club. Of course, the Doctor and Rose hadn't even batted an eyelid at it, but he had succeeded in losing whatever small hope he'd had of his brother in law taking his side when he transformed into a wolf in the backseat of the car on the way home from the club, scratching up the back seats and howling persistently. That had lost him his pocket money for several weeks so that they could pay for the damage he'd caused to the seats.

"Tony still yelling?" the Doctor asked as his wife slid onto the sofa, curling up against him.

Rose nodded.

"I reckon it's the hormones," she replied "the last time he threw a tantrum like that was when he hit puberty, remember?"

"How could I forget?" the Doctor muttered "He went at your Dad's Lexus with a cricket bat because your Mum stopped his pocket money when he was failing at school,"

"Hope he doesn't do it again," Rose continued, sighing.

The Doctor sighed, knowing that Rose was considering backing out of her punishment on Tony.

"Rose, sweetheart, if you back out now Tony's just gonna do the same thing time and time again," he reminded her quietly.

"I know," Rose whispered.

**~StormWolf10~**

There was a knock on the front door, and Tony sprinted down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Pulling the door open, he grinned when he saw Aaron stood there, looking rather sheepish.

"Hi," Tony announced, grinning.

"Hi," Aaron replied warily "you've not been answering your texts,"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Rose confiscated my phone," he answered "she got Theta to hide my Xbox and games too."

Aaron nodded, and the pair lapsed into silence for a minute or so.

"Are you still grounded?" Aaron asked eventually.

Tony nodded, sighing.

"Grounded for the month," Tony replied, annoyance colouring his tone.

"What about band rehearsals?" Aaron asked, frowning.

Tony frowned and shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he admitted "come in and I'll find out,"

Aaron wandered into the entrance hall, watching as Tony shut the door and hurried to the sitting room. He could hear Tony talking to Rose and the Doctor, but could tell they were trying to be quiet.

"No, Tony," Rose told him strictly "you're grounded. No going out. No exceptions."

"But Rose!" Tony protested.

"Tony, you're grounded," the Doctor repeated forcefully.

Tony rolled his eyes at his brother in law and ignored him.

"Come on, Rose! Aaron's in the entrance hall! How about we have it here? That way I'll still be in the house!" Tony suggested, wide eyed.

But Rose shook her head.

"I'm sorry Tony, but no games, no mobile phone and no friends over. If you want your friends over, don't sneak out to central London in the middle of the night!" Rose answered curtly.

As the family continued arguing, none of them noticed that, by now, Aaron had found his way to the sitting room doorway and was surveying them quietly.

"It wasn't the middle of the night! It was quarter past six in the evening!" Tony muttered under his breath, earning him glares from his sister and brother in law.

"Look, Tony, I'm sorry but you'll have to go and tell Aaron that you won't be at any more band rehearsals until the end of the month," the Doctor told him.

Tony's eyes narrowed, and both the Doctor and Rose had seen this enough in the past two days to know that this meant Tony was about to change. Neither of them were fazed as Tony's eyes began to swirl gold and his body began morphing. In fact, the Doctor and Rose would never tell him this, but they found Tony's wolf form in no way threatening. In fact, he looked rather cute as a little wolf cub.

"Oh, come on, Tony, you're not intimidating either of us," Rose told her brother, her eyebrow raised at her little brother.

Suddenly, however, there was a sharp movement by the door, and the Doctor, Rose and Tony looked over. They were surprised to see Aaron stood there, gaping and seemingly frozen to the spot. Tony quickly morphed back to normal and stood, watching his friend carefully.

"Aaron," he announced cautiously, slowly crossing the room "we can explain everything.

Tony was aware that he was approaching his friend like someone would approach a startled deer or baby animal, which he found rather ironic as he was the one who could morph into a wolf cub, but it seemed the right thing to do.

"No!" Aaron yelped suddenly, stumbling backwards into the entrance hall.

Tony followed his friend worriedly, the Doctor and Rose on his heels.

"Just…Just stay away from me! You're all freaks! Don't touch me!" Aaron shouted, stumbling drunkenly towards the front door.

Before anyone could attempt to calm him, Aaron was fleeing up the gravel drive. The Doctor, Rose and Tony all stood in silence for a few minutes, unsure what to say on the matter. They all knew that they needed to either encourage Aaron to come back to the Mansion, or meet up with him so they could explain everything to him, calm him down and explain that he can't tell anyone else about it. Eventually, however, the silence was broken as Tony spoke.

"Well," Tony commented dryly "that went well."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time for some chats now, and a secret or two is revealed.**

"Doctor," Tony spoke up suddenly, causing his brother in law to jump "can I talk to you?"

The Doctor nodded, pulling his glasses off and spinning his office chair around.

"Yeah, sure you can Tony. What's the matter?"

The Doctor was frowning, surprised by Tony's nervousness. He hadn't even noticed the teenager at the door to the office. God knows how long he'd been stood there. Tony entered the room cautiously, dragging over another office chair to sit on.

"You…You, umm, lost your family, didn't you? Your family from before Rose," Tony began cautiously, unable to meet his brother in law's eyes.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied slowly, unsure where this conversation was going.

"How did you ever get over it? Get over losing your family, I mean," Tony asked quietly.

As Tony looked up, the Doctor was surprised to see tears in the sixteen year old's eyes. He quickly scooted his chair over so he was beside Tony, and he pulled him into an awkward hug.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Tony," the Doctor told him quietly "you never really get over it. But the pain lessens after a while, it'll get easier."

Tony nodded slightly before sobbing into his brother in law's shoulder.

"Have you tried talking to Rose about this?" the Doctor asked quietly after a few moments.

He didn't know why he bothered asking. He already knew the answer. As expected, Tony shook his head.

"Rose has enough stuff going on without me crying all over her. Besides, I feel more comfortable talking to you about it." Tony replied softly.

The Doctor stared at the teenager with wide eyes. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Why do you feel more comfortable talking with me?" he asked curiously.

Tony shrugged, and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I dunno," Tony admitted "maybe it's because I'm worried about upsetting Rose,"

"And why's that?" the Doctor probed quietly, frowning again.

"Because Rose seems to be doing really well, she doesn't need me crying all over her about Mum and Dad," Tony mumbled, anger evident in his tone, although the Doctor figured it was towards himself and not Rose.

"Tony," the Doctor piped up suddenly, tentatively "I think maybe you should talk to your sister about this. There's something you need to know about her, but I think Rose would rather tell you herself.

Reluctantly, Tony nodded, sitting up and attempting to wipe his tears away.

**~StormWolf10~**

Tony was sat at the kitchen table, tapping nervously at the wooden surface.

"But what's this about?"

Rose's voice drifted through the doorway as she was propelled into the room towards the table.

"I just think you and Tony need to have a chat," the Doctor answered vaguely, forcing his wife into a seat "Right, I'll go finish off my paperwork, I'll see you two later,"

And with that, the Doctor left Rose and Tony alone in the kitchen. The two siblings sat in silence for several minutes, both unsure how to start the conversation.

"So, the Doctor said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Rose prompted quietly, watching her brother.

"Umm, yeah…" Tony replied nervously "I…It doesn't matter,"

Tony went to stand, but Rose leant across the table, a hand resting over Tony's. Tony stilled immediately.

"It does matter, Tony. Whatever it is, it's clearly upsetting you," Rose told her brother, moving her chair round to sit beside him.

"I…I miss Mum and Dad," Tony admitted quietly, meeting his sister's eyes.

Rose sighed, and drew him in for a hug.

"Oh, Tony," Rose whispered "you really should have said something sooner."

"I know, but…But I didn't want to upset you," Tony continued, hugging his sister back.

"Tony, sweetheart, I don't care if you upset me. If you need to talk about Mum and Dad, just come and talk to me, yeah? It's no good you bottling it all up inside you." Rose informed her brother gently.

"The Doctor said there was something I might need to know about you," Tony prompted tentatively, pulling out of the hug and meeting his sister's eyes.

Rose took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, there is," Rose answered, smiling weakly "it's nothing to worry about, but you need to know."

Tony stared at his sister expectantly, unsure whether he wanted to push her to tell him or not.

"Sometimes, late at night when you've already gone to bed, and the Doctor and I are watching TV, or getting ready for bed, I still cry about Mum and Dad," Rose admitted quietly.

Tony gaped, unsure how to reply. Ever since he was little, ever since he could remember, his big sister had always been so strong, so brave. And to find out that that same person, that same woman still cried over the loss of their parents shocked Tony. It angered him, in a way, that he had been so careless, so wrapped up in his own grief that he hadn't stopped to consider that his sister would be hurting too. He'd allowed the Doctor and Rose to comfort him, get him through it, and he hadn't once stopped to consider what they were feeling. Tony now felt even more guilty about sneaking out to play at the gig last week; he realised now that Rose must have been scared- no, _terrified_- that something would happen to him while he was out in London and she would lose him as well as their parents.

"I…I didn't realise," Tony admitted quietly, still wide-eyed.

Rose brushed it off with an uneasy chuckle and a wave of her hand.

"I should hope not!" she chided, smiling weakly still "It was hard enough on you, I didn't want you worrying that you couldn't come and talk to me without upsetting me,"

"Still, I wish I'd known," Tony told her, this time tugging his sister into a hug "I feel even worse about going to that gig now. You must have been terrified,"

"Completely," Rose agreed quietly, leaning into her brother's embrace "I was so scared I was going to lose you too,"

"That's never gonna happen," Tony assured his sister quietly.

Neither sibling noticed the Doctor in the doorway, watching them fondly.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week and a half since the last time Tony Tyler had seen Aaron Lloyd. However, Tony believed that he had now given his friend enough time to calm down, and he really needed to talk to him about what he'd seen. This was how he found himself walking up the gravel drive to the Lloyd's residence. Once he reached the door, Tony nervously knocked on the door and waited. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked again. Finally, Aaron opened the door. It was clear that he was reluctant.

"Hi," Tony greeted awkwardly.

Aaron gave a slight nod in reply.

"Can…Can I come in?" Tony asked nervously.

Aaron shrugged and stepped away from the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tony stepped into the house. At least his friend wasn't making this any more difficult by making them talk about it on his doorstep.

"Are your parents in?" Tony asked, looking around the entrance hall.

Aaron shook his head.  
>"They're out."<p>

"Good," Tony replied, smiling what he hoped was a disarming smile "because we need to talk."

"We do," Aaron agreed.

Aaron led Tony through to the sitting room, where the two boys perched themselves awkwardly on opposite ends of the sofa. They sat in silence for several minutes, Aaron refusing to meet his former best friend's eyes.

"I can explain everything," Tony blurted suddenly.

Aaron scoffed lightly.

"Go on then," Aaron muttered bitterly "let's hear another one of your implausible top secret Torchwood stories."

"This has nothing to do with Torchwood," Tony broke in, moving closer to his friend, desperate for Aaron to look at him rather than the carpet.

"No?" Aaron asked, finally looking up. He was frowning. "Judging by the fact that Rose and Theta didn't seem at all shocked by your change, I figured you'd been sneaking round Theta's lab again and had gotten some kind of liquid or experiment knocked onto you or something,"

Tony chuckled slightly at that.

"No," Tony replied "no experiment, no sneaking about. Just genetics,"

"Genetics?" Aaron repeated, one eyebrow raised "I know I'm not that great at biology, but even I know that there's nothing in our genetic codes that allow humans to become animals. Not unless you're gonna tell me that you're an animagus."

Tony rolled his eyes now.

"Look, are you going to let me explain, or not?" Tony snapped tiredly.

Aaron glared, but nodded reluctantly.

"Ok," Tony began "years ago, back when my sister was only nineteen and she'd just met Theta, something…something happened to her, and it allowed her to have all this power. Both she and Theta had assumed that it was a result of something she'd done, and once Theta had presumably removed the power, they kind of forgot about it. And then, about a year later when they were separated, Rose discovered that she still had this…_power_, and it allowed her to take wolf form. A few months ago, we found out that this must be in our genetics, because I have the same abilities. Both Rose and I are being monitored by Torchwood, and you can't tell anyone you know about it,"

"Why?" Aaron asked stubbornly.

"Because if the wrong kind of people find out about us, we'll be in danger. And when I say 'we', I mean Theta, Rose, me and _you_." Tony answered lowly.

"Me?! Why me?!" Aaron yelped, eyes wide now. He still wasn't sure he believed this wild story, but there was something about Tony's tone that was scaring him.

"Because you're connected with us now, Aaron. That's part of the reason I didn't tell you; just being with me is putting your family in danger. And, also…I'm immortal."

Aaron scoffed again, beginning to find that the story was quickly becoming implausible again.

"This is serious, Aaron!" Tony protested, angry that his friend wasn't taking it seriously "Think about it; we've known each other for thirteen years, and have you ever seen my sister age?"

The room fell silent as Aaron thought carefully about the question. His eyes widened as he begun to realise that Rose had not aged since he first met her when she was twenty-four years old.

"You're…You're immortal?" Aaron breathed, wide eyed.

Tony nodded.

"You can't tell anyone, ok?" Tony reminded his friend.

Aaron nodded, clearly still shocked.

"Anything else I need to know?" Aaron asked cautiously, his voice quiet "I mean, Theta isn't some kind of alien or something, right?" he joked weakly, attempting a grin.

That grin slipped quickly when Tony met his gaze solemnly.

"Oh, you are bloody _kidding_ me!" Aaron muttered.

**~StormWolf10~**

Tony had just finished explaining about his brother in law being a Time Lord when his mobile went off. Smiling weakly at Aaron, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Rose! I'm round Aaron's….What?! Right, ok…We will do…Meet you at Torchwood then, yeah?" Tony quickly hung up the phone, his face pale and eyes wide.

"Tony?" Aaron prompted, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"I'm being followed," Tony whispered, eyes flicking to meet Aaron's panicked gaze "we have to get out of the house."

As Tony leapt to his feet and hurried through the large house to the back door, Aaron hurried to keep up.

"How do you know?" Aaron asked, brow furrowed.

"Rose just told me," Tony answered simply as they let themselves out into the large garden.

"Yeah, but how did Rose know?" Aaron queried, watching his friend as Tony checked the coast was clear.

"Torchwood's been monitoring me because of…my condition." Tony explained as they hurried back round to the front of the house "They noticed that something was following me."

"Well, do they know what it is?" Aaron asked, his voice going slightly higher as he panicked.

"No, not yet," Tony admitted "they're still monitoring the aliens, but we have to get to Torchwood. We'll be safe there."

"And how do we get there? We can't walk that far!" Aaron pointed out sceptically.

"Has your Dad finished doing up that old Mercedes?" Tony asked, already heading to the garage and letting himself in.

"Well, yeah…" Aaron replied warily, watching as Tony pulled a silver tube from his pocket and unlocked the car.

"Sonic screwdriver." Tony explained, waving the object at his friend as he slid into the drivers' seat "Borrowed it from Theta,"

"Right," Aaron answered cautiously as he slid into the passenger seat "but we're not old enough to drive!"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be forgiven just this once!" Tony replied, grinning in a manner that reminded Aaron of Theta when he used to play with them when they were younger.

And then, without warning, Tony started the engine up and pressed down on the accelerator.


End file.
